A Teacher's POV
by Time Lady
Summary: A cute story about a romance in the classroom, from a different viewpoint.


A Teacher's POV  
  
By Time Lady  
  
I don't know which time of year I hate more. Christmas or Valentines Day. Today is the day before Christmas break and the kids have been wired. Thank God this is the last class of the day. Forcing a smile, I greeted the students as they entered. Several were carrying small gifts. Others had cards. A few had brought soda, chips, and cookies. No way I'd manage to teach anything today.  
  
"Good afternoon sensei," greeted Hikari Kamiya.   
  
"Hello Hikari. Ready for the break?"  
  
"Way ready." Hikari made her way into the room. She put her contribution to the party on the table I had set up in the back of the room, then made her way to her seat.  
  
I glanced at my watch. 4 more minutes before the between class bell. Takeru Ishida hurried into the room with a nod of greeting. He dropped a package of plastic cups on the table.  
  
"Hi Hikari," he said with a smile as he sat down.  
  
I glanced over at the clock. 1 more minute to go. Daisuke Motomiya ran past me into the classroom and slid into his chair as the bell rang. "Hikari!" he said happily. Then he and Takeru caught each other's gazes. I winced. This was going to be a long 55 minutes. . . .  
  
"All right people," I started as walked up to my desk. Three quarters of the class was talking away. Takeru and Daisuke were glaring at each other. Hikari and about 2 others showed me they were ready. Right. I reached for the desk bell and tapped it a few times. One or two others looked up. All right. This means war.   
  
Ding ding-ding ding, ding ding-ding. . . .  
  
After about 20 seconds, I broke into the William Tell overture.  
  
45 seconds later, even Daisuke was staring at me in confusion. "Right. Start talking like that again and you'll hear my entire repertoire of Christmas carols in one key." A few of my students groaned. "Stop that. We still have a few things to do before we can start the party."  
  
Mean teacher that I am, I made the kids work for a full ten minutes while I organized a table with "mailboxes." My idea to help reduce hurt feelings. The students wouldn't give their cards directly to the people. They would put them into boxes, then the boxes would be passed to each student. "Just because it's the day before holiday break doesn't mean we're going to have anarchy," I stated. "We're going to do this row by row. First row stand." Students rolled their eyes, but I remained firm like a drill sergeant. I let that row distribute their cards, then make their way to the snack table. As they gathered their snacks, I let the next row come through the card boxes. We did this row by row, despite the complaints.   
  
I couldn't help smiling as I watched the later kids come past the card boxes. The tops of the boxes had slits in them, but the lid could be lifted for gifts to be put in if necessary. Finally I called the last row. Daisuke was the last one through. He moved along, putting cards in a few boxes from other members of the school soccer team. Then he stopped in front of a box and glanced around. Hikari was down by the bottles of soda while Takeru poured her a drink. Daisuke seemed to have a nasty eyetwitch. I watched as he pulled a box out of his pocket, then stuffed it down into the bottom of the box. Then he moved along the line.  
  
Once everyone had snacks and settled down, I strode up to the front of the room and sat on the edge of my desk. Wonderful. Daisuke and Takeru seemed to both be trying for Hikari's attention. I cleared my throat and glanced at the clock. Thankfully there were only 15 minutes left in school. "Okay. When I call your name, come and get your boxes. Don't open them till I say so." More groans. "Yeah, I'm being mean. Deal with it." I went down the row of boxes and called out the names. One by one they got their boxes and sat down. Some of them shook their boxes, and tried to weigh them appraisingly.   
  
"Now, I'm going to count to three. One. . . . two. . . . two and a half. . . . two and three quarters. . . ." The kids groaned. I've done this before.  
  
"I can't stand it! Can we please open them?!" shouted Daisuke. He froze with one of my patented glares, accompanied by me drumming my fingers on the desk.  
  
"I can wait," I said.  
  
"Daisuke, sit down and be quiet," said Takeru in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah," said Satoshi, the boy behind Daisuke. "You know if you keep it up she'll drag it out as long as she can. . . ."  
  
I continued to drum my fingers on the desk until there was only uncomfortable shifting in the seats. "Right. Starting over. One. . . . two. . . ." I could see some of the students holding their breaths. . . . others holding the edges of their boxes in eager anticipation. ". . . . Three!"  
  
The silence was suddenly replaced by flying box tops, excited squeals, and upset moans. As much as you try to get the kids to bring even token cards for everyone, some students still only had a few cards in their boxes, while the more popular students boxes were crammed with cards. I walked around surveying the boxes while each person tore into the envelopes.   
  
Daisuke pulled a narrow, wrapped box about an inch wide and 5 inches long out of his box. He read the card, then shouted "Hikari, thanks!" She looked up from her own box and smiled. Daisuke ripped off the wrapping and opened it. "Ummm. . . .'  
  
"It's a mechanical pencil," explained Hikari. "So you don't have to worry about borrowing pencils when yours break."  
  
"Oh, ah, thanks..." Daisuke glared at Takeru, who snickered. Glancing at Takeru's box, Daisuke's eyes went wide. Everyone in the class must have given Takeru a card. Hikari's box was similarly filled.  
  
The noise began to mount. I walked around the room, glancing over shoulders at cards. Some of the kids snickered, some giggled, some sighed. Hikari found the box Daisuke had stuffed in there.  
  
"Open it," he said gleefully. Carefully she unwrapped the box and opened it.   
  
"Ummm. . . . it's very nice. . . ." she said, turning over the paint spattered item. I could just make out her name in all the paint.  
  
"What is it?" asked Takeru as he pulled an envelope out of his box.   
  
"Like you would know a camera case if it bit you," scoffed Daisuke. "For Hikari's digital camera. I borrowed some shirt painting stuff from Jun and did myself."  
  
Takeru opened the envelope and out fell a sprig of mistletoe. His face reddened as he stuffed the mistletoe into the bottom of the box. He glanced at the card, then looked over his shoulder. Akemi fluttered her eyelashes and puckered her lips. The poor guy was beet red when he turned around.  
  
"Well, Thank you Daisuke. . . ." said Hikari. She put it away in her backpack. Before she could go further into her box, the bell rang. . . . thankfully.  
  
"DISMISSED! HAVE A GOOD HOLIDAY BREAK!" I shouted over the uproar. The kids couldn't seem to get out fast enough.  
  
No teacher is crazy enough to try to get out in that rush. A few smarter students lingered behind. Takeru, Hikari, and a couple of others stayed behind to help me clean up.  
  
"Takeru, Amano, will you take the leftover food to the teacher's lounge? We'll leave the extra goodies for the custodial staff," I said.  
  
"Sure," said the two boys.   
  
Hikari and Kasumi remained behind, picking up plates and wiping up spills. "Well, looks good. You girls can go."  
  
"Thanks Sensei," said Kasumi as she picked up her backpack. "Bye!"  
  
"Can I wait here for Takeru?" asked Hikari.  
  
"Sure. I have to get some papers together before I go."  
  
Hikari occupied herself by opening up more of her cards. She reached into her box and pulled out a small box, no bigger than two inches square, taped to a card about 4 times its size. I covertly watched her from my desk while I stuffed folders in my carry-all. No rest for teachers over the break. I had papers to grade and reports to correct. First she opened the card. A happy smile crossed her face. Carefully she opened the box. Inside was a small pendant that looked like a stylized flower. She held it up and examined it. I recognized the mineral. . . . The geology teacher kept a supply of it in his room and used it for extra credit, before/after school stone grinding projects. I've received necklaces and pins made from the same one. I didn't recognize the design though.  
  
We were suddenly startled by the door flying open. Amano dashed in and picked up his backpack. "Bye sensei!" Before I could reply, he was out the door.  
  
"Whoa!" exclaimed Takeru, who moved out of the way just in time. He walked into the room. "Ready Hikari?"  
  
"Mmm hmm," she said with a gentle smile. I knew that look on her face. I've seen it before on many students. I knew this time was different though. The two of them had know each other for years from what I understood.  
  
Returning the smile, Takeru came in and picked up his backpack and box of cards.   
  
"Good bye sensei," they said.  
  
"Have a good break," I said. They closed the door behind them.  
  
After another five minutes, I finally had my act together. I slung my carry-all over my shoulder and shut the lights. The halls were thankfully quiet. No student wanted to stay late today. Which is why I was totally surprised when I turned the corner. Hikari and Takeru hadn't quite made it out of school. They stood in front of their lockers, cleaning up the avalanche that came out of Takeru's locker. Neither saw me. As he stuffed things back in, his card box tipped over.  
  
"Mistletoe?" asked Hikari in a amused tone as Takeru's face turned about 2 shades redder. She picked up the wilted looking plant.  
  
"Ummm. . . . yeah. . . ." replied Takeru in an embarrassed tone. He scratched the back of his head. "Akemi must have thought it would be funny. . . . what are you doing?"  
  
I couldn't help chuckling to myself as Hikari held the mistletoe over Takeru's head. "What do you think you're supposed to do with mistletoe?" She leaned forward and kissed him right on the lips. They didn't even notice as I walked past.   
  
Well, those two will certainly have a Happy Holiday. . . .  
  



End file.
